


Bang The Doldrums

by razzmasingle



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom, fob - Fandom
Genre: FOB, Frerard, Frikey, M/M, MCR, Peterick, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzmasingle/pseuds/razzmasingle
Summary: What will happen when the soft shy boy meets the loud flamboyant boy of his neighborhood?
Relationships: petekey - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Bang The Doldrums

It was a bright sunny day, and the sun was beating down on both of the young men. They had moved back to their hometown over the summer break they were both taking between high school and freshman year of college. Pete didn't even *want* to go to college. He just wanted to move to some big city away from this shithole of a place and try to make it big. Mikey on the other hand wanted to at least try to go to college maybe for business or some useful shit like that. But Pete didn't see the point if he wasn't even going to try and use his degree for a "normal" job. 

Mikey was walking around the neighborhood like usual on summer nights like this. It was sticky and heavy outside, the bottom of the sun just starting to slip below the horizon. There was an odd sight Mikey saw: a lemonade stand run by a grown ass adult. He was short and had his dark hair in a man bun. Who the fuck wears a man bun anymore. Mikey walked up to this weird ass guy he had barely recognized. He looked somewhat familiar but at the same time it was like he'd never seen this guy before. "So who are you and what are you doing running a lemonade stand?" Mikey questioned gently, not wanting to come off as a dick to the new person. The guy replied, "Oh hey I'm Pete! I just moved back here until I can get a place of my own again. I'm just trying to scrounge up a tad of money to try and pay for a shitty apartment." Mikey just stood there understanding and taking in his words. He understood the struggle of trying to pay for some shithole apartment that was infested with bugs, had shitty neighbors, a landlord who couldn't bother to give a shit, and rent that was too high to pay. But a lemonade stand? Fucking weird. "How old are you anyways?" Mikey asked. Pete sat on his stool and leaned closer to Mikey, so close his nose was almost touching Mikey's chest. "Nineteen," he said sharply. "You?" Mikey was baffled at his neighbor's behavior. Who the fuck did that. "Eighteen. Just graduated this year. I had an apartment for about 2 months but I couldn't pay the damn rent so I'm back here. Name's Mikey by the way" Mikey muttered while backing away from Pete. They just kinda stood there in the silence for a bit, the sound of crickets becoming louder as the sun sank further into the horizon. 

"Well I should get this shit put away," Pete said breaking the deafening silence. Mikey felt bad and offered, "Do you want me to help or something? I don't wanna make you do all the damn work around here." Pete held up his hand and made a swishing motion, and the other man took this as a no. "No, you go enjoy your night doing whatever the fuck you do. Goodbye Mikey, and have a *lovely* evening," Pete said, heavily emphasizing the word "lovely" but not in the sarcastic or rude way. Mikey sulked off walking away from his house and into the suburban nightmare maze that was his hometown

After another hour or so of walking Mikey decided it was time to come home again. He made his way through all the residential streets back to his own house that sat by the edge of a river on a slight hill. His house wasn't anything special, just a standard middle class suburban 2 story home. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a basement, main floor with a bedroom, and 2 upstairs bedrooms with a hall bathroom. It was around 10 pm and his parents were already in bed ready to go to sleep, so he opened the kitchen window and slid his slim body through it like he always did when he snuck out as a teenager and didn't want to wake his parents. The third and fourth stairs always squeaked but he knew how to step over them just right so he didn't touch them. His bedroom door squeaked open. Mikey flinched and waited a few seconds before moving again, but nothing happened so he just shut the door.

Mikey laid in bed just staring at the ceiling. Who the fuck was Pete and why was he so familiar? This was his hometown but Mikey had never seen him before. God it was like he could almost remember Pete from his childhood. A face at church. Someone he passed in the hallway. A playmate from early childhood who was forgotten within hours. It was almost eerie how familiar he was and how his face was somehow burned into Mikey's memory. He couldn't sleep. His body wouldn't allow it until he found out who the fuck that Pete guy was. He wanted to go look at the old photo albums his dad made when he was a little boy but they were all in his parent's room. Mikey tried his hardest to just fucking sleep but it barely worked. He must have laid there for around 2 hours before his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed.


End file.
